


when i'm with you i'm buzzin'

by harryharryharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (shocking I know), Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, M/M, Making Out, Missionary, Riding, Shotgunning, Top Zayn, Weed, fuck buddies, i tried sorry, is it even a real zouis fic if there's no weed involved?, larry sharing clothes, louis riding zayn in a sweater, non-committed relationship, past-relationship larry, the end is kinda cute, top louis is mentioned, with harry ofc, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryharryharry/pseuds/harryharryharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis get's bored of watching football with Zayn. They find something better to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i'm with you i'm buzzin'

"Zayn?" Louis asked, his head resting on Zayn's shoulder as they watched a football game. Both men were in their boxers. Louis wearing one of Harry's old sweaters (it was still about three sizes too big) and zayn going shirtless.

Zayn's hand was resting on Louis' bare thigh, massaging the warm skin. Louis was getting bored with the game- also getting a bit antsy from Zayn’s hand on his skin. It also didn’t take long for him to notice Zayn’s hand was slowly but surely sliding up higher up on his thigh than it was a few minutes earlier.

A cigarette was hanging limply in Zayn’s mouth, falling down to his lap as he spoke. “What’d ya say, babe?" His eyes stayed glued to the TV. Louis frowned.

"I'm bored. This game sucks." Louis groaned.

Zayn gave no response.

 _Bitch_. Louis thought. He turned his head and bit zayns neck. "Annnd I want a blunt."

Zayn hummed. “K. I’ll get my bag in a sec."

Louis waited a few seconds before he turned again and leaned down to nip a bit harder at Zayn’s neck. Licking over the spot. Sucking at it too, for good measure.

“That’s not gonna make me go any faster.”  
Louis rolled his eyes. He lifted his head off zayns shoulder.

"Fuck you. I'll just get it myself."

Zayn grinned, "Atta boy." He smacked Louis' ass as he passed him, earning a squeak from the older boy. And a middle finger raised in his direction.

A minute later Louis came back with his Ziploc bag. He plopped himself down on Zayns lap, facing away from him and leaning forward to roll up some smokes on the table.

He put the paper down and set the weed in it before rolling two up. He sat up again and passed one to zayn.

Zayn put it in his mouth and grabbed the lighter, lighting it up.

He closed his eyes and inhaled, letting himself already feel more relaxed before puffing it out. He sat for a moment before opening his eyes and noticing Louis turned towards him, blunt in his mouth, still awaiting a light.

Zayn realised he was still holding the lighter in his hand. "Sorry bro." He apologized. He lifted the lighter up to Louis' mouth and lit the smoke for him.

Louis inhaled, letting himself enjoy the calmness quickly overtaking him. He pulled the blunt out of his mouth and exhaled. Suddenly, a pair of chapped lips were against his, inhaling the smoke he was slowly letting pass through his lips.

Louis' eyes slowly opened as Zayn pulled away with a sleepy smirk.

Louis wordlessly smiled back and leaned forward to roll up another joint.

This time when he passed the blunt to Zayn, he turned around on his lap, straddling the younger man's thin thighs.

He lit up the smoke for Zayn and watched him inhale. Zayn leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Louis', both eyes closed as Zayn exhaled the smoke into Louis' awaiting mouth. Louis wrapped a hand behind zayns neck and pulled him closer, pressing their lips fully together.

Zayn nipped Louis' bottom lip and he opened them, letting Zayn's tongue enter his mouth. He swiped his tongue against Zayn's and moaned softly, their mouths moving slowly together, a light cloud of smoke between them.

This wasn't new to them. Part of the reason he and Harry broke up was because Louis kept on asking if they could have a threesome with zayn. Which.. they did. Multiple times. But it was mostly just zayn and Louis fucking with poor Harry on the sidelines. Harry started to get a bit suspicious and eventually they parted ways. They fucked a few times since then, but they both knew a non-committed relationship was best.

Everyone knew Zayn had a minor (major) crush on Louis. And, let's be real, who didn't imagine fucking someone like Zayn? After Louis and Harry broke up Zayn jumped on the chance to get to bed Louis again. It's not like they were official or anything. It's just they both liked each other- and weed and sex. So any chance they had to combine those together, they would take advantage of.

Louis detached his lips from Zayn, causing the younger boy to chase after his lips before opening his eyes, confused. “Lou-"

“Can we fuck now?” Louis cuts him off.

Being blunt was always his speciality.

Zayn searches his eyes, a bit surprised at his subtlety but- "I'm always down for that, babe. You know that."

Louis smiles at this information. He stands up and tugs his boxers down. He reaches to take the sweater off but Zayn stops him. “No, wait- Keep that on."

Louis raises an eyebrow at him. But. He listens.

Zayn flicks his eyes down Louis' body appreciably. He picks up his blunt, inhaling and exhaling the smoke slowly, spending a few extra moments staring where he knows Louis' hard cock is standing, underneath the fabric. “You’re fucking gorgeous you know that?" He praises softly. With his other hand he grasps Louis’ wrist, pulling him to sit on his lap again. Louis slowly starts rocking down against him again as Zayn slides his hand under Louis’ sweater, feeling the warm soft skin, the ripples of his abs, the curve of his hip. His hand roams up to tweak one of Louis’ nipples, making him squeal.

“Zayn!”

The darker skinned boy turns smug. “So sensitive.”

He pulls Louis’ sweater up to his chest and leans forward, bringing his lips to Louis’ right nipple. He sucks on it, then licks over it.

“Oh god,” Louis gasps, arching his back, pressing bis chest out, asking Zayn to ruin him.

Zayn bites the nub between his teeth, tugs on it harshly. " _Zayn_ ," Louis whimpers again. He weakly thrusts his hips up towards Zayn, signalling he wants to move things along.

“Aw babe, seems your a bit sensitive, yeah?” Zayn whispers against Louis’ chest, his facial hair leaving red marks against his tanned skin as he moves across to lick over his other nipple.

"Fuck you."

"Already?" Zayn smirks. One hand roams down to pinch Louis' ass.

Louis groans but nods vigerously, “Well- yes actually,” He starts rutting down harder against him. His pre-cum already leaking onto Zayn’s thigh.

The younger boy pulls off, satisfied with Louis’ response.

“Now go lay yourself down, I don't care where.”

Louis obliges and lays himself down sideways on the couch, the easiest and quickest option. In what seems like a split second Zayn is turning over and suddenly above the smaller boy.

Zayn holds up 4 fingers to Louis' mouth. "Suck."

Louis wraps his lips around Zayns slender fingers and sucks on them, licking his tongue around them and even hollowing his cheeks, looking straight up at Zayn with wide eyes, clearly trying to get him worked up.

It works.

Zayn groans and pulls his fingers out. "Open your legs for me."

Louis bends his legs and holds them to his chest, spreading his legs wider out for easier access. Zayn bites back a moan at the sight. Assholes aren’t supposed to be pretty, but Louis’ was an exception.

"Beautiful. Good boy." Zayn murmurs, leaning down and gently kissing Louis' hole, making the other boy gasp.

Zayn pulls away and presses his two slick fingers to Louis’ rim instead, carefully pushing in.

" _Ahh_ ," Louis sighs softly, back arching a bit at the intrusion. He hadn’t done this in a while.

Zayns hand get a bit shaky, the weed having a small affect on his coordination. Louis notices.

The fringe haired boy reaches down between his legs and grabs Zayns hand in his smaller one. Zayn suddenly wishes he could take a picture, just to laugh at the size difference later. "Lemme help."

Louis guides Zayn's hand so his fingers keep fucking him at the speed he wants. He pushes zayns fingers fully inside him to where he knows his prostate is. “Now just crook 'em."

Zayn does as told, curving his fingers particularly hard so they hit his prostate with a bit more force than necessary. Louis' body freezes and he lets out a loud, thankful, moan.

"Again."

Zayn pushes against his spot again.

"C'mon, fuck, keep doing it."

Zayn slips his two fingers out and adds a third this time, pressing back in the same spot, pressing against the small bundle of muscle.

"Mm, just like this." He moans as Zayn repeats the action. Waves of pleasure going through him every time Zayn hits him where he needs it.

“You ready for me to fuck you proper now?" Zayn asks, holding his finger against Louis' prostate.

Louis' mind goes blank with the only thing repeating through his head being the prospect of getting something bigger inside him.

"Okay."

Zayn grins. As soon as Zayn pulls his fingers out, Louis replaces them with his own, needing something to be in him. The younger boy quickly strips and goes to his bag to grab lubes and a condom.

He slides the condom on and lubes up his cock. He comes back between Louis' legs and pulls Louis’ fingers out of himself. “Needy,” Zayn teases.

He lines himself up quickly and just as Louis’ about to give a smart reply back, Zayn snaps his hips against him, pushing himself fully inside.

“ _Fuck_!” Louis shouts, back arching off the sofa, hands wildly grabbing at Zayn’s back. “Warn me,” Louis gasps.

Zayn would laugh if he didn’t already feel like crying. Louis’ ass was heaven.

Zayn rotates his hips a bit, letting himself relish in the feeling of Louis clenching around him. “So tight,” Zayn murmurs to himself.

“Because you’re so big." Louis replies, groaning at the slick slide of Zayn moving his hips back again. "Fill me so good."

Zayn hums in response and pushes in fully until his balls are snug against Louis' ass. He leans over and presses open mouthed kisses against Louis' neck as he pulls half out and slowly thrusts back in, keeping a steady pace.

Louis wraps his hand around Zayns neck and runs it through the back of his hair. He tilts his head to give Zayn more access. “I miss this." He whimpers. Zayn bites his jawline as a response.

"Its been a week since we fucked. And I'm sure less since you hooked up with someone else." He laughs against his cheek, pressing a kiss there.

"Far too long." Louis groans, trailing a hand down his arm. "And I may have banged Harry two days ago but that's irrelevant."

Zayn snorts. "Such a slut." He whispers teasingly, biting his earlobe and tugging on it. His cock picks up speed inside him.

Louis lets out a short high gasp at the sudden change in speed, "But you're the only one who's giving it to me- like this.” Louis breathes out. His words break, little grunts of ‘uh, uh’ escaping his lips every time Zayn thrusts back in. "Harry can’t- oh _fuck_ \- he can't do that for me- _oh_ \- Only you."

"Glad to know that." Zayn laughs. "That's what you get for dating someone so..so..."

Louis laughs- or as much as you can laugh while getting a cock up your ass- "I like being- a top sometimes. He likes calling me daddy. It works." He smiles wide, like he’s about to laugh but nothing but moans coming out. His eyes getting glassy with not only the smoke, but the pleasure of it all. The feeling of Zayn rubbing up exactly where he needs him. His own cock pulsing. "But I also like you- you filling me up- _shit_ \- a dick inside of me.”

"Mm. I like that too.” Zayn chuckles. "Wouldn't mind switching it up either, if you wanted to be on top," Zayn smiles into his neck, rolling his hips down slower against him.

Louis hums. “How about I ride you instead."

"Even better," Zayn pulls out and lowers himself back to lay on the couch. Louis crawls onto his thighs and lifts up his sweater as he lines himself up.

He quickly sinks down on Zayns cock, arching his back at the sweet pain of it. "Mph,"

He grabs his thighs and quickly bounces himself up and down, his sweater covering everything happening but somehow making this even hotter. His fringe sticking to his face and his biceps bulging, chasing after his orgasm.

“Oh fuck. Keep going, baby, Louis-“ Zayn praises, watching the smaller boy above him. He looks angelic, heavenly, a masterpiece that can never be recreated.

“You look so good on my cock.” Zayn moans. “M’close.”

Louis whines at that. Zayn grips his hips and holds him as he thrusts up into him, his orgasm coming closer and closer, the sounds of Louis’ whimpers and sighs as he fucks up into his heat helping him reach his peak.

“Dammit, Lou.” Zayn grunts, bucking his hips one last time, then he’s coming. Louis gasps as his own orgasm hits him, a thread of curse words coming out as he releases under his sweater.

“Zayn, Zayn,” Louis cries out, shaking as the pleasure ripples through him.

“You were so good, babe,” Zayn tells him, rubbing his hips as Louis slowly comes down from his high, “So good,”

As soon as Louis comes back to his senses, he raises himself up and off of Zayn’s cock, throwing the condom off onto the floor somewhere before lying down on top of him and cuddling against him.

“That was nice.” Louis laughs.

“More than nice,” Zayn chuckles in agreement, he rubs his hand down Louis’ back soothingly.

Louis smiles and nuzzles his face against Zayn’s chest. He lets out a soft yawn. Zayn thinks he resembles a kitten.

“You wanna nap?” Zayn asks, brushing the nape of Louis’ neck with his other hand.

“Yup.” Louis agrees, his voice soft and quiet. He closes his eyes and moves around til he’s a bit more comfortable, "Bed time for me."

“You wanna sleep on a real bed instead of me?”

“Will you carry me?” Louis murmurs, keeping his eyes closed.

Zayn, starting to grow just as tired, is about to tell him no, that he can walk the small distance from the couch to his room himself and that Zayn’s arms aren’t nearly beefy enough to carry him but-

Next thing Louis knows he’s being lifted up bridal style in Zayn’s arm and carried across the flat.

“You’re so whipped for me.” Louis giggles, blinking his eyes open and grinning up at him.

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly, entering his bedroom and gently placing Louis down on the bed, “Who isn’t?"


End file.
